A girl in Houses office
by beatrice-house
Summary: Theirs a girl in House's office who is she? Is she House's daughter?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fan fiction so hope its alright sorry if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes I am not very good at English.

Chapter 1  


Cameron walked into the conference room, made her self some coffee and sat down at the table she started to sip her coffee when she noticed that their was a teenage girl in House's office sitting next to his desk with headphones in her ears she looked deep in thought and see just seemed to reminder of someone see knew but see couldn't figure it out.

At that moment Chase walked into the room and had said his good morning to Cameron that completely passed over her head.

"Cameron" Chase said almost screaming into Cameron's ear.

"What" said Cameron rudely?

"Good morning to you too" said Chase very rudely to Cameron who was starring at the girl in House's office who was now even more into her music.

"I'm sorry I'm just really distracted there's a girls in House's office and she just reminds me of someone I just can't figure it out".

"She reminds me of House, its just the who look that reminds me of him, you know the saggy t-shirt of some old rock band the faded jeans and the ipod, the complete House except her hair is well groomed and she doesn't look lonely and in pain".

"Who doesn't look lonely and in pain?" asked Foreman as he walked into the room and put his stuff on his chair.

"The girl in House's office she just reminds us so much of House" said Chase pointing to the girl.

Foreman looked at the girl and then back at Cameron and Chase "well made there related a niece or cousin?"

"Well House is a single child but I do know if he has cousins," commented Cameron.

"Could House have a daughter?" said Chase.

At that moment Cameron and Foreman started to laugh and Chase couldn't understand what was so funny it could be possible House has been in relationships and the girl was at the minimum 14 years old so I could be possible.

"What it could be possible," said Chase.

"Yeah, but it's just so ironic that House would have a kid" said Foreman.

"I could actually House having a daughter it just seems strange" said Cameron sincerely.

"I don't think House is a very good role model, let alone a father figure," said Chase.

"Well I think you're an ass but that doesn't mean its true," said Forman.

At that moment Wilson walked into the conference room and asked, "Have you guys seen House he should have been here about a hour ago?"

"No, haven't seen him all morning" said Cameron very confused that House was suppost to be here an hour before his usual time which he never seemed to ever even bother to do in the first place.

"That's odd, why would House lie to me?" said Wilson with a concerned look upon his face.

"He might be in a meeting with Cuddy or be in the clinic," said Foreman who seemed to be quite interested by what he had just heard.

"Well thanks I'll go look for him if you happen to see him can you page me" said Wilson with a really concerned look on his face.

"Sure, no problem" said Foreman as Wilson left the room.

"That was weird why would House lie to Wilson" said Cameron thinking why House would and then looking back at the girl in his office.

"NO! That can't be? Do you guys think that that girl could be House's daughter?" Said Cameron thinking again.

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" said Chase really confused about the whole topic.

"Yeah, but we didn't finish it" said Foreman.

"Well House hides from things he doesn't like, enjoy or he just can't face so maybe he's hiding from the girl because he doesn't want her to see him like he is" said Cameron thinking she may have gone a bit over board.

"Or maybe he is just going to come in late as usual or he's in the clinic or with Cuddy in a meeting!" said Chase hoping that was the case.

"Well it's none of my business so I'm not going to say anything else about it" said Foreman as if he was in charge.

"Aren't you at all curious, I mean we don't know much about House before the infarction. He could had been married and have kids, it's just he's never told us before." Said Cameron stating a very important subject in her mind.

"Or House could not have been married or have kids before he was married, we just don't know!" stated Chase.

"That's just it we don't know so lets just drop it, okay!" said Foreman eagerly.

At this moment House walked into his office…………


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own House.

As House walked into his office, the girl took the headphones out of her ears and she stood up so that she could face House and so he could see her eyes.

"Hi" said the girl who had obviously had got House's attention.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked House even more interested in what his team would think when they saw her.

"I came to see you," said the girl in a very high-pitched girly voice that was obviously being sarcastic.

"As much as I like seeing you, I'd rather see you when I'm not working" said House.

"So are you going to tell me why you're here or will I have to guess?" said House in a sincere voice.

"Well, is the question why am I here in this Hospital, or is it why am I here in New Jersey or why I'm here in the United States of America?" said the girl after taking a huge breath.

"Well can you just tell me all of them in about 30 seconds?" said House urgent to find out why she was here.

"Okay here goes, I'm here in America, New Jersey because mum though it would be time to learn about my American heritage. So that's why I'm here. Oh, and I'm here because I really missed you.

"Oh, that reminds me how's your leg other than the fact that the ketamine didn't last and your back on vicodin" she said sounding almost angry.

"How'd you know about that it?" said House really curious.

"One name comes to mind it starts with a 'C' and ends with a 'Y'" said the girl with a happy smirk on her face.

"Cuddy!" said House with a smirk on his face.

"Yep. For all you informational needs rely on Doctor Lisa Cuddy". Said the girl with a smile on her face.

"Right" said House now really annoyed at Cuddy.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and both House and the girl turned around and saw Wilson walked in with a shocked face as he saw not only House but a teenage girl that reminded him a lot like House.

"Oh, sorry House I'll come back later and did you know your team is watching you. They look really confused. For a matter of fact I'm really confuses who's the girl?" said Wilson really confused about all this.

"This is not just a girl she's my daughter," said House very proudly.

"Hi, Beatrice House" said the girl stepping out from behind her father.

"Hi, Beatrice, I'm Doctor James Wilson and I'm the head of Oncology," said Wilson wecomely.

All three of them turned around as they noticed the younger looking doctors were now in the room and all had a look of shock on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own House, because if I did House and Cameron would be together by know and something horrible would happen to House and she would cry and then House would get better.

Sorry haven't updated in awhile

* * *

"You have a daughter!" said Cameron who looked as though she was going to faint.

"Yep" said House who was trying to figure out if Chase was alive, as he had not closed his mouth or the look on his face.

"Um, is he alright?" asked Beatrice pointing to Chase.

"He'll be fine once he gets' over the shock" said Foreman.

"Wait, you didn't tell them, I thin I'm going to cry," said Beatrice staring at her father pretending to cry.

"Man, you're a good actress," said House.

"Hey I'm not a man, but that's for the complement," said Beatrice know moving towards Cameron.

"Are you the fellow my dad likes?" asked Beatrice to Cameron.

"Uh…. your dad said he likes me?" asked Cameron while blushing.

"Uh…no! I just wanted to see how you would react to that." Said Beatrice smiling.

"Well, I guess something's are genetic," said Chase who had finally gotten over the shock.

"Wow, he talks and he's got an Australian accent how cute" stated Beatrice.

"Hardy hah ha, but we are not alike" stated House with a sustained expression of annoyance.

"Actually you guys are alike" both Beatrice and House stare at each other and had a 'yeah right!' expression written on their faces. " You both dress alike and both look sort of alike," said Foreman waiting for a retort of angry from either of the Houses' in the room.

"We are not alike!" stated both Houses' in unison in an annoyed voice.

At that moment Cuddy walked into the room and almost squealed "Beatrice what are you doing here? And House why aren't you in the clinic?" said Cuddy with a melded look of confusion, annoyance and excitement.

Both houses' turned around and had the exact same facial expression which was on of 'oh no not Cuddy'.

Both Houses' though 'what do I say?'

By this time all the team and Wilson had left, leaving both House's stranded with Cuddy.

House was the first to speak "oh, Cuddy what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just telling you that you have clinic duty" stated Cuddy.

Beatrice who was standing closer to Houses desk with a 'please don't leave me alone with Cuddy expression" on her face.

House noticing her daughters look decided to take on for his daughter and said, "I'd love to and chat but my daughter is here and I promised to take her out for something to eat" a bead of sweat dripped off his forehead as a glimmer of hope that he would have to come up with another reason that he couldn't do the much loved clinic duty that he owed.

Cuddy had a look of kindness as she said, "I guess that would be alright as long as your patient doesn't die, you do your clinic duties this afternoon and I get some time to do some thing girly with your daughter" and with that Cuddy left the office.

"Well that almost worked except I still got clinic duty," said House.

"Hey, you're not the one who has to spend girly time with Lisa Cuddy, with my luck we'll probably look at dresses and get our nails done. Isn't that great!" said Beatrice in a sarcastic voice almost like her fathers and they both left the office and down the hall without another word until the reached the elevator when they started a conversation about who was better The Rolling Stones or The Who and both came to the agreement that they both rocked.

* * *

Will ad another chapter soon but may need to wait.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own house md

I'm back with this story Sorry it took so long school got in the way and I totally forgot I had even written a story back to writing moved countries goodbye Australia

Anyway here is my next chapter yeah! Oh sorry about the grammar not really any better.

"Please, don't make me spend time with Cuddy, I'll do you're clinic duty. I'll do anything." Said Beatrice, considering if this would have worked better if she was on here knees kissing her father's feet.

" no, way Cuddy would never agree to that and your only sixteen the patients aren't that gullible to believe you're a doctor, even if they are imbeciles" said House trying not to crack up with laughter over the though.

"fine have it your way, but now I'll tell mum about how your mistreating you're one and only daughter' said Beatrice in the most melodramatic way possible.

"Oh, about you being here. How long are you here for?" asked House questionably.

"Just a few days, than I'm off back to Australia for school" said Beatrice with a kill me now expression on her face.

"So my daughter the English slash, American slash, Australian is going back to boarding school. Even after the whole fire debacle?" said House with a slither of pride in his voice.

"You would have though I would have been expelled, but I was reinstated after they found out that the whole building had been a safety hazard and if it had never happened the school would have been shut down entirely. So actually I'm a hero to say the least."

"So you want to get some lunch" asked House as a rhetorical question.

"Oh, can we get a meat pie or……" Beatrice began thinking of wondrous foods from all around the world and than decided on "yes, I want a sausage sizzle, do they have sausage sizzles here?" Beatrice asked with a glimmer of hope.

"No, but they do have hot dogs" stated House seeing the sadness in his daughters eye.

He spoke again "You know your far to Australian, and can I just say for a moment what is with the accent is it English or Australian." Realising that what he said was so incredibly stupid.

Beatrice responded with "Hey, it's not my fault that I live in several countries throughout the year I mean America then England I hardly get to spend anytime in Australia. Just because my parents wanted pursue two different careers and not consider the effects on there daughters life and just leave here in Australia."

"Right, I get it I'm a crappy father know do you want to got to 'Hungary Jacks'" asked House hoping for her to say yes man he love Whoppers.

"Yeah never had a whopper in America have in Amsterdam different sauce but still excellent" said Beatrice as the walked into Hungary Jacks." Stated Beatrice.

"So I still have to and out with Cuddy and you still have clinic duty, well at least I not the only one who will suffer". Said Beatrice as she grabbed the tray of food.

As they sat down they began to eat they both had smiles plastered onto there faces.

Sorry if its short.


	5. quick note

authors note

sorry, but i don't have time at the moment as school started back and i've got loads of work.

my sincere apologises


End file.
